Tales Of A Regular Shinobi
by mohnl01
Summary: A story of a Konohagakure Tokubetsu Jounin and his debriefing of the missions he was sent on to retrieve the Hidden/Forbidden scroll
1. Part One: Infiltration and Trickery

**An idea that came to me at my free time**

 **I dont own naruto or any of its elements I only own the story**

My heart. I could feel it beating out my chest. A hammer striking against my rib-cage would be a

more suitable description for my anxiety as I approached the last turn to Amegakure's temple.

There was a light rain trickling as I avoided the puddles along the walkway, and I could never

shake the foreboding air off my conscious. That's something I remember quite clearly...

Walking up the path, I wasn't myself. As you know...I was born here. Raised in the fishing sector of

Konohagakure. I had only been to Amegakure twice - that was my second time - and, this time, I'd

chosen to infiltrate transformed as one of the village guards. Quite simple. Nin-gen

has always been a favorite of mine.

Seeing as that's not important...well, I approached. And, as intel warned, the scroll post - a locked

structure on a high pedestal - was heavily guarded. Three high ranking Shinobi were

standing around in a leisurely fashion. I understood. I'd been put on post guard a dozen times since

my promotion. A Tokubetsu Jounin? On guard duty? I know the feeling.

But as I surveyed the a- *grunt of pain*. Sorry...my...head. It's...

Do you mind if I continue? Great.

I was...I was saying. I surveyed the area twice. Maybe even a third time. I was definitely planning for

an hour, and as it grew darker, the rain clouds began to roll in. The foreboding thunder growling in

the distance only aided the rapid beating of the hammer in my chest. The Shinobi that

approached me didn't help me in any way to calm myself.

"Tetsu-san? Is that you?" the young man, likely a decently trained Genin, questioned as he approached

me. I could see myself in the reflection of his glassy eyes and I'd nearly forgotten how

putrid the Rain scum I transformed into appeared in the eyes of others.

"I thought they put you on entrance duty?" he further questioned me. I had to think fast. Any lapse in the

conversation would have blown my cover. And so I responded with a clear,"I was told to alert you that an assault squad from Iwagakure

has infiltrated the Fuuma sector."

The guard of whom I performed the Henge no Jutsu upon had quite a bland voice. It was who I gathered all

the information from on the temple and level of resistance in the first place. Disposing of the body was an even

simpler task. There are several canals in Amegakure, as I'm sure you know, so to simply hide him under the bridge

of one was an easy feat to accomplish.

Back to the report; As soon as the word 'Iwagakure' left my mouth, several Shinobi on post lifted their heads. Seems

I said the right word. Upon completion of the sentence, it was apparent that I - the message runner - would stay to keep

guard of the scroll. Nearly everyone else in the area dashed off, puddles of sparkling puddles splashing from beneath their boots and sandals.

Perfect.

 **Please Review**


	2. Part Two: The Wave of Fire

**I dont own naruto *sigh* Do I always have to right this ?**

With a dash in my step, I let the Chakra stored within me quickly move to my feet. I felt the wind

resist my movement as a kick off the ground sent me soaring into the air to the right side of the

medium-sized area. You can still hear the water splashing along beyond the balcony. With a kick off the

wall, a silent maneuver allowed me to latch onto the giant set of scrolls of which my mission required me to retrieve.

The Forbidden Scroll. I haven't felt it before. Its vinyl smooth to the touch. What information could lay inside?...

I'm sorry. I'm rambling. Either way, i tied the scroll to my back and kicked off the post. And...there it was again.

The rumbling thunder. With a quick look around the area, I kicked off down the path. This would be the most difficult part of the mission.

The part where everything went wrong.

My first mistake, sir, was overlooking the sentry along the high village wall. Nearly five stories up,

he must have seen me. And when he saw me, he must have alerted the entire military presence of the village of my theft with an

earpiece or a radio. I saw him just as he did it. And when I cursed under my breath, the quick response time of Amegakure was

very apparent. Half of the same squad that left to respond to the report of the 'Fuuma sector' incident were quickly dashing back

up the path toward me. Our eyes locked...and my heart skipped a beat.

My handseals were fluid, and as they all ran down the path, some slowed to witness the long chain of which I was committing.

Others...foolishly kept coming forward, brandishing blades and weapons as they neared. I felt the pit of my stomach burn very

hot - the Katon Chakra within me was swirling in my stomach as it slowly began to rise. "Katon: Karyuu Endan" released under my breath.

And then the sound in the area slowed. Went silent. The heat around me combusted along with the Chakra that arose in my throat.

What ensued was an explosion of superheated fire. It seemed to singe my own eyebrows as the deep, spiraling red emitted a change into a

dark blue. Katon in its hottest form.

My ram seal remained - the last hand seal in the sequence - so my Chakra could continuously flow out of my mouth. A wave of fire engulfed the entire

path, and there was no doubt that my presence was now well-known within the city. I hadn't much time. As my breath ran out, the fire

eventually subsided...and five charred corpses lay emitting smoke, still on fire, along the walkway. The two others who evaded - the smart ones -

were still in awe. Their eyes were wide as they gaped at me. They allowed me to run past. And so I did.

One was the kid that approached his "Tetsu-san" earlier.

Poor kid. I almost felt compassion as my sprinting-by splashed water on his face.

 **Dont forget to review**


	3. Part Three: When Rain Ninja eat Kunais

**Naruto Dont belong to me**

When I was running up the tile is when the rain began to pour. It didn't begin as subtle as I would have thought...it came in almost as a wave. It was, now, hard to see with heavy beads of water splashing along my goggles. I must have made it past the biggest structure in Amegakure before it became obvious that this wasn't an ordinary rain. I could feel my Chakra being sapped from it. A curse emitted from my soaked lips as the Kunoichi responsible was atop a building. An awkward ram had her right arm vertical and the other at chest-level. She was grinning.

Two or three masked ninja were making their way around the corner. They didn't see me yet...but they would. The scroll on my back was rather big. And red. Didn't camo very well at all. So with a quick arm, my right hand slashed at my leg sash and sent a kunai straight for the female. A direct hit nearly 2 seconds after because of the distance...and the rain stopped. I know that it hit her in the shoulder, and as my kunai hit its mark, the three ninja slid along the corner of the path. They were all nearly fifteen meters ahead. At this point, I hadn't too many options. If I didn't make it out the village with, or without, the scroll, my mission is failed.

Not to mention they'd probably interrogate me before killing me. Slowly. But that's beside the point.

With a dash of speed, I quickly rounded the three ninja. One hardly had the chance to break out his hand seals as I heel-kicked him in the gut. A spin around left the second caught off guard - a spiraling Konoha Senpuu sent him into the wall...and then into the water with a non-impressive splash. He was unconscious. Likely to drown, now that I think about it. The final one deflected my shoulder thrust quite easily. He was in his element...Taijutsu. With squinted eyes, he spun in a half circle and palm-thrusted me up the path. I remember all the air being knocked out of me as a slid along the soaked, gray tile. And...I also remember getting a glance at his milky, white eyes hidden beneath his face mask. He must have been smiling as I gathered myself.

With a sudden dash, he was atop me again. Not with fists, but with fingertips. Imagine my surprise as every tap he lunged at me with felt like a blow from a tanto's hilt. I also felt my Chakra fleeing the attacked areas, and my surprise left me stunned and still as he continued his onslaught of attacks. Another strike from his palm somehow sent me flying once again. This time I managed to flip backwards, sliding along the walkway. As I did, I mustered up my Chakra and released a quick series of hand symbols. My Chakra ignited the air when I sent five...six...seven...eight, nine. Yes. Nine fireballs, all that same deep blue, down the walk way. One went astray and struck the building which instantly caught fire despite its concrete foundation. The others all seemed to have hit their mark. But then I felt the ground shake...

The unorthadox-taijutsu-user seemed to be emitting a spiraling orb of Chakra that the fire couldn't penetrate. In fact, it slammed into the sphere and diminished. Others even splashed off and subsided off the balcony and into the water. I didn't stay long enough to see the look of delight behind the Shinobi's mask because I turned my heels and ran. My arms flailing behind me, it would seem that the entire military within the village knew of my presence now. The last turn I made was near a large church. Maybe I could hide in there until they-

Well...actually, I don't remember my thoughts after that. What I do remember is not being able, suddenly, to move. At all. I sunk into a liquid-looking trap technique. It had to be Suiton...and, as I struggled to get out, the clever ninja who activated the jutsu was standing nearly five meters away, clapping away with his hands. Whatever he was about to do was going to hurt -a lot- if I didn't somehow get away. I struggled and tried pumping my feet, but to no avail. As I looked up, water along the ground surrounding the ninja...was pulsating back and forth.

And, well, suddenly, a huge pillar of water - nearly green from the amount of Chakra within it - willingly soared into the air...and began to come down straight for me and the small pathway behind me. It was no use. With a clasp of my hands, I slammed the ground. A second later, it instantly exploded into a firey haze which sent me soaring back along the path as well. And, well, what do you know...the renegade Hyuuga was rounding the corner as the large waterfall jutsu crashed down the path. He seemed persistent, so in dodging the first of his finger thrusts, I crossed my arms in a defensive position and leaped backward into the air. He stared at me, then quickly looked toward the wave. And that was the last I saw of him. The water picked him up and carried him down the path in a painful torrent of Chakra tainted waterfall.

 **Plz Review**


	4. Part Four: Horny Vampire ?

**sorry guys i havent been updating cuz my laptop was getting repaired ,and after checking the old chapters i feel its too short so im going to try and make it longer hopefuly.**

As for me? I wasted no time in retreating into the large cathedral-like church house I mentioned before. Soaked. Drenched, I was too busy catching my breath in the corner to notice a priestess up front. She seemed to be humming, lighting each individual candle on a wall that held at least one thousand of them. White wax littered at her feet, she didn't seem to take too much notice of me, so I took the moment to take a look at my surroundings.

It was definitely a church. Plenty of chairs to host a large congregation and a high enough ceiling to ...wait. Now that I think about it, there was an organ. Large pipes all spiraling down decoratively to the wall of candles. It was very dark, and the only sound that I could hear was the humming of the pale-skinned priest and the water dripping from my body into a puddle on the floor. I rubbed my chest where that...that Hyuuga plucked along. The massaging didn't help, and my knowledge of the Gentle Fist - the Juken- told me that my Tenketsu weren't to open for quite a while. A shuffling of my supplies emit another sound that echoed throughout the chapel.

My second mistake that day was thinking the children would stay there, trembling at my Katon technique. Who wouldn't get a little scared at some intense, blue flame? My third, however, was mistaking the priestess on the front stage for a bystander. I couldn't help but stare as she turned. Her dark, illuminating eyes pierced me with a look that I could only be described by one word: Bloodlust. I got one look at her gentle grin before a pulling sensation became home within my body. It was as if the current of energy within my body stopped.

I dropped to one knee, and it seemed as though the priestess disappeared. I was hoping that she did...but she didn't. She stepped out of the darkness beside me and clutched my arm. What was she?

I can assume..." she began, a hushed tone escaping her lips,"...that you didn't stumble in to give a prayer?" She chuckled, her voice radiating with the soft-spoken beauty of her pale face that could only be complimented by the silky ivory color of her hair and-

-...oh, right. Sorry, sir. I'll continue.

I couldn't move, and when she put her lips on my neck, I caught a glimpse of her set of one-inch canines. Razor sharp. And that's when she shoved her teeth into my shoulder. *The Tokubetsu jounin, during the debriefing, rubs the area of the bite. The wound was still fresh and seemed to glow an irritating red. Infection, maybe?*  
The ***** was sucking my blood like a damn vampire or something. After she must have drunk enough to fill a bottle of Sake, I summoned the little strength I had left. I surged my elbow straight into her face and stumbled back as she crumbled to the floor. My neck was leaking, which is never good...but strangely enough, it simply stopped. As if it were clogged.

That was the last thing on my mind at the moment, though. The demented, demonic woman rose from the ground and simply popped her jaw back into alignment. I shudder at the sound. It was, then, that I noticed the glint of a Kunai in her left hand. A hand...that, from the long sleeves she wore, was leaking blood. Dark red. You could smell it, and as I took my steps backward to avoid the large, expanding puddle, the woman seemed to be enjoying it. When the leaking of blood finished, I wondered why I allowed her to do it instead of just attacking once again. Finishing it with a fireball or something. I guess that's a clich element in anything dramatic, right, sir?

When the blood became still, the woman bared her teeth at me. As if her hissing would distract me from the bubbling of the crimson fluid trickling along the wet tile. From this large puddle, two shapes began to rise. I couldn't help but stare...I thought I saw a head poke out from the ground, but that couldn't be possible.

But then again...

Sorry, sir. Sorry. No more suspense. Straight to the point. The blood suddenly picked up off the ground and spiraled in the air as the shapes I mentioned rose from the ground. Crimson copies of the female glared at me as the blood seemed to compliment her eye color. Patches of red splashed along the three images of herself, and with a half-ram, I didn't stay to find out what other type of nasty shit this woman could do with her horny period juice. Utilizing Shushin, I bypassed her and dashed back outside into the cold, now pouring, rain.

It slashed against my tinted goggles, as it would seem that I stood there for a second too long. The woman...with unprecedented speed, appeared behind me, let out a scoff, and kicked me in the bridge of my back. My weight was easily picked up by the impact, which sent me flying into the pole guarding the balcony from the steep drop into one of the water canals.

*As the Hokage sits up in his chair, he lets off a grin, asking a question that seemed to make his attendants giggle lightly*  
"Ryuashi. You mean to tell me... that you got your ass kicked. -Literally-. By a horny vampire priestess."  
*Ryuashi, the Tokubetsu Jounin, turns a hint red, bandaged and standing facing the Hokage's desk*

...y-yes, Sir. She kicked me...in- Yes.

Well, anyway. *Ehem* I plummeted into the water and used my Chakra to recover rather quickly. I was hidden from the walkway, but still had a straight shot down the path that surrounded the village's main hospital. In the end, that crazy ***** probably saved my life. So I wasted no time in saying thank-you and ran around the corner quickly, approaching the canal that acted as a sewage drain for the back of the central hospital. I was half-way there.

And then I saw her. That same Kunoichi that I struck with a kunai - whose wound was now bandaged - standing along the edge. Staring at me with glowing, red eyes. I read of the clan and its Doujutsu. I can't remember it off-hand, though...but I knew it wouldn't be good if I stood in one spot. So I dashed forward, feeling the water beneath my feet explode upwards behind me. The scroll was getting heavier and heavier the longer I carried it, but that's irrelevant. My strategy consisted of taking out this woman, hopping along the rooftops to descend the last two sections, and make it out past the docks. I'd be in home-free if I could make it to the boat in time...

But one draw-back after another made this so much more difficult than it sounds, sir...

 **Please review**


End file.
